


Gimmie a Hand

by Anonymiss



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymiss/pseuds/Anonymiss
Summary: An injured spider hero asks for your help one night





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Peter fanfic (title subject to change) and I have ideas for future chapters but I'm not sure if I'll write them? If I get positive feedback on this I'm more likely to.
> 
> This is supposed to be Spider-Man Homecoming based but I mentioned Jameson in it by force of habit so like... whatever lmao

The night air was cool through your open window as you sat on your bed, browsing the same three apps on your phone. You were currently waiting for your friend Peter to text you back since you’d been having a conversation that you were really getting into. Unfortunately, he must’ve fallen asleep on you since it’d been almost half an hour since his last text.

Sighing, you tossed your phone to the side and scooted off your bed to go turn off your desktop. As you stood there closing your screens there was a sound on the fire escape that drew your attention.

You peeked outside and didn’t see anything at first, that is until a mask you’d only ever seen on TV popped up in front of you.

“Hey!” it said in an urgent whisper.

You almost had a heart attack, falling back onto the floor and nearly screaming. You had no idea what to say, hardly expecting to find _this_ on your balcony.

“…Spider-Man?” You looked at him incredulously in the dim lighting.

“Sorry to bother you, but I need your help,” he grunted, sounding like he was in pain.

“Uh… okay?” This was weird, but Spider-Man was a hero and letting him inside was probably fine, right? Plus if it was serious, you didn’t wanna be known as the person who let Spider-Man die on their fire escape.

Still, you couldn’t help but be hesitant as you opened the window screen to let him in and gave him an unnecessary amount of space to climb inside.

Now that he was in the light you could see what he needed help with: a worryingly large gash in his side which was currently bleeding through his fingers.

“Oh my god, okay,” you looked around in a slight panic, trying to figure out what to do. “Just… sit down and I’ll be right back.” You quickly hurried out of your room.

He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with a wince. Peter felt terrible putting this kind of sudden stress on you, especially since Spider-Man was a total stranger as far as you knew. But he knew he couldn’t make it back to his own home like this and he definitely couldn’t ask Aunt May for help if he needed it.

You came back with supplies and sat down next to him, facing the wound. He lifted his shirt and you pressed a rag against the wound to stop the bleeding.

“…You’re not going to die, are you? Like, you feel okay?”

Spider-Man let out a strained laugh. “I wouldn’t say I feel _okay_ but I doubt I’ll be dying with someone like you taking care of me,” you could hear him smiling. It was your turn to laugh as you proceeded to clean the blood with a warm wet rag.

“Aren’t you putting a lot of faith in someone you don’t even know?” You placed the stained rag in a bowl of water and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. “Or are you just flirting?” You grinned, assisting him in lightening the mood.

“ _Definitely_ flirting.”

“Flirt through the pain, Spider-Man,” You put a hand on his hip while the other prepared to clean the wound with alcohol. “This is gonna hurt.” You warned.

You dabbed the cotton ball and his body tensed up, arching away from the wall. His hand reached up and grabbed your arm.

“Sorry sorry I’m sorry,” you whispered during the whole thing. “Okay, I’m done,” you assured him.

He sighed in relief and sat up as you wrapped the bandage around his torso.

“All done,” you reached into your supply bag and pulled out a juice box, sticking in the straw and handing it to the injured hero. “Drink.”

He snorted and took it, “Really?”

“I mean if you don’t _want it_ ,” you teased, reaching to take it back, but he brought it out of your reach.

“No, it’s my juice box!”

“Oh, now you want it,” you laughed lightly, but became serious after a few moments of really taking in the situation. “Why are you here? …Do I know you?” You whispered.

Spider-Man didn’t miss a beat. “It was just a coincidence, really. I knew I couldn’t make it home with an injury like this untreated, saw your light on and hoped you weren’t some Spider-Man hating Jameson worshiper,” he groaned at the very idea.

“Well, I guess you got lucky, considering I should definitely be in bed,” you looked over to the glowing numbers of you clock, as though going to bed was more important than _Spider-Man being in your room._

“That reminds me, I should probably get going,” he said, struggling a bit getting to his feet. You couldn’t help but be kind of disappointed he was leaving so soon. “Thanks so much for your help.”

“It was no problem. Are you sure you’ll make it home okay?” You gave him a worried look and Peter felt a twinge of guilt.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Can I, uh… repay you in any way?”

You smirked, “How about a kiss?”

“Oh, _now_ who’s flirting?” he teased and you giggled. Peter was astonished he even got the words out considering his beat red face and racing heartbeat.

Peter had been crushing on you for the longest time, thinking about kissing you practically daily, and you just straight up ask Spider-Man to kiss you? Sure, he figured it was just banter, but Peter knew if he’d said yes you absolutely would’ve let it happen.

But he couldn’t do that. He’d be taking advantage of you because of his own feelings and, as much as he wanted to, it wouldn’t be right.

You placed your hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving, awkwardly removing it when he turned to look at you.

“Hey if… if you ever need help again you’re welcome to stop by…” you figured it was probably a weird offer, being a total stranger and no medical professional, but you really wouldn’t mind.

“…Thanks,” and off he went. You quickly ran to your window, sticking your head out and watching him disappear into the night.

Peter was _never_ gonna believe this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a chapter 2??? AO3 has so much horizontal space it makes my chapters look extra short lmao

“Peter, I’m serious! That’s so cool, right? Like what’re the chances of it being me out of every other person in New York? I mean I guess technically my chances are the same as anyone else's but-” you continued to ramble on about your experience meeting Spider-Man the night before, which you managed to talk about way more than what was probably necessary for such a short meeting.

“Yeah, that’s really cool,” Peter agreed, his heart into it about as much as it could be considering he was… there. And you were gushing about meeting him. Well, not him  _ exactly _ , but totally absolutely him. But you didn’t know it. 

Either way, his heart was racing at all your unintentional flattery. 

“Peter, you are absolutely not excited enough about this. I’m like a certified hero medic,” you jokingly popped your jacket. From the other end of the hallway the two of you saw Ned waving. You elbowed Peter, “Ned’ll be excited for me.”

“Ned!” you ran up and grabbed his shoulders, “I totally met Spider-Man last night!  _ He came through my window _ ,” you were leaning into his personal bubble now and he just stared at you, mouth agape. 

His gaze shifted between you and Peter, who shook his head to reassure that you in fact didn’t know it was him. “Uh, wow, that’s so cool!” he didn’t sound as enthusiastic as you’d hoped and your face deadpanned.

“You guys suck,” you playfully shoved Ned away from you with a grin.

“We’re just jealous,” Peter shrugged with a smile.

“Jealousy is a disease, Parker,” you affectionately pat his cheek before walking backwards away from your boys, “let's try to find a cure in chemistry, okay?” You turned and walked towards your history class, leaving the two alone.

Peter let out a sigh of relief.

“Dude!” Ned shoved Peter's arm, “What was that about?!”

“I had a bad injury! I couldn't make it home, I needed help, and their place was close by. What else was I supposed to do?!” Peter whispered aggressively to his friend.

“Bleed out instead of causing more problems for yourself!” Ned whispered back.

“And they flirted with me! Him!”

“[Name] jokingly flirts with us all the time, that's how they are.”

“I know but they asked Spider-Man to kiss them! Asked  _ me _ to kiss them!”

“Whoa, did you do it?!” Ned was getting invested now.

“No!” Peter threw his arms up, “I could never do that. I'd be taking advantage of their interest in Spider-Man because of the way  _ I _ feel.”

Ned pat his friend on the shoulder, “You're a good man.”

“Thanks,” Peter sighed. “They invited him back, too, if he ever needed help.”

“Are you gonna go back?”

“They’ll be disappointed if I don't, right?”

“I think they'll understand. Maybe just go if it's actually an emergency? Like, ‘actually bleeding to death is the alternative’ type of emergency. Which hopefully doesn't really happen,” Ned quickly added that last part. 

“Yeah…” Peter trailed off.

“Look, you’re worrying too much. As far as they know, Spider-man is a busy hero who doesn’t have the time to think about one person that helped him with one injury out of what I would guess is way too many. There’re millions of people in New York and [Name]’s reasonable, so I’m sure they don’t actually expect to ever see Spider-Man again. So you’re in the clear!” Ned clapped Peter on the back before grabbing his shoulders and turning him to look at him.

“But you want my  _ real  _ advice? Tell them who you are, and  _ get that kiss _ ,” Ned was leaning as close to Peter as possible to emphasize how serious he was. 

“ _ Goodbye _ , Ned,” Peter deadpanned and Ned shrugged. 

“I’m just sayin’, man! See ya at lunch!” he waved as he turned down the next hallway, leaving Peter to sigh to himself once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing long fics and getting things done in a timely manner are the two things I'm terrible at

Peter didn’t tell you he was Spider-Man, but he did notice a very obvious increase in your interest towards the hero after your interaction, which just made him feel guilty. But he tried to convince himself it was a passing phase after your brush with the infamous hero.

You didn’t see Spider-Man again for weeks.

You tried to be reasonable, but you couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Something about some strong hero coming to see you through your bedroom window was a little romantic, wasn’t it? Even if you did end up with literal blood on your hands, which was less romantic. But caring for someone so intimately  _ was _ romantic, right?

The next time you saw him, he was half way through your bedroom window when you entered the room eating a bowl of cereal at one in the morning. Even with the red suit, the flowing blood was obvious. And staining your carpet. 

You choked on your milk, quickly putting down the bowl and snatching a towel from the bathroom to stop the bleeding. Nothing was spoken aside from some pained grunts as you removed any fabric that was in the way. This wound was definitely worse than the last, but didn't look like it needed stitches. The two of you remained in silence until you were finished treating him.

You left the room and returned with a juice box again. 

“You alright?” You asked and the hero let out a long exhale, never realizing he was holding his breath. 

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks,” he shifted and let out a pained grunt, “Sorry if that offer last time was just you being polite.” You gave a small laugh.

“It wasn't. I'm glad you came. I mean, I'm not glad you got hurt, but I'm glad I got to see you again.” You immediately berated yourself for saying something so corny. 

“If you uh, if you don't mind... I might just sit here for a bit, get myself together.”

“Yeah of course! I'd offer to let you stay here but I don't think that'd go over well for either of us if my parents walked in,” you rubbed your arm awkwardly. Peter remembered the dozens of times he’d slept over your house before and had a silent laugh to himself. 

“You this nice to every strange guy you meet?” He teased.

“Only the strong, heroic ones,” you said with a flirty grin and Peter had a brief moment of cardiac arrest. 

“Well,  _ you know _ ,” he went to jokingly flex his arm and immediately winced in pain.

Spider-Man stayed for around an hour and the two of you talked mostly about your life, for obvious reasons. He told you some cool stuff about his suit and the bad guys he fought, while you told him about school and your friends. Talking to Spider-Man made you feel really… smiley. Like when you talk to someone you have a crush on and can't help but kind of babble and grin the whole time. Which is exactly what this was, but how could anyone blame you? You didn't know what Spider-Man looked like under the mask, but he could catch a bus with his bare hands and make you laugh, so what other criteria was there really? 

The two of you also seemed to click really easily, and it reminded you of something you had a hard time placing. 

Peter felt like he was walking on every possible eggshell. This was so dangerous! He had to pretend like he didn't already know everything you were telling him. One wrong move and he could totally blow this! You could talk about a test you got a B on and he could be all ‘oh yeah that test was hard, Mrs. Valentine’s a tough grader’ and that'd be it! It'd be all over! You might not know it was him exactly, but you weren't an idiot and you'd  _ definitely  _ put two and two together. He had to leave before he messed this up.

“Well uh. I think it's probably time to go.” Spider-Man finally stood with a grunt. You tried not to sound disappointed. 

“Oh... alright well… be careful.” You watched as he climbed out the window before turning back to you.

“...Sorry if I worried you.”

“You're hardly the only person I worry about regularly,” you chuckled and he gave a small laugh before leaving. Was it ironic you were actually worrying about him twice as often, even if you didn't know it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter and I hope you do too!

Peter’s wound was bad enough that he didn't go to school the next day, which you didn't think anything of. You texted him to see if he wanted you to stop by, but he insisted he didn't want you getting sick. He couldn't risk you seeing his injury and realizing it wasn't just some coincidence. What would he have done to even get an injury like that?

For a while, Peter often told you and Ned about his Stark Internship, which is what kept him so busy all the time; but it wasn’t until now that you had heard anything about him knowing Spider-Man.

“Alright Parker,” you cornered him at his locker, “is it true you know Spider-Man?” You were skeptical, leaning in close and scrutinizing him.

“Well, I mean, Mr. Stark  _ is _ Iron Man and I wouldn't say I  _ know _ Spider-Man but I've... met him once or twice…” Or every day when he looked in the mirror. This was entirely Ned’s fault and he'd be sure to kill him later. 

“Well why didn't you tell me before?!”

“I hadn't met him yet! I mean, when he came to your apartment. It was a recent thing. But if I see him again I'll make sure to mention the person who saved his life,” he teased and you laughed, bumping your shoulder against his. You didn’t think anything of it really, since Peter and you had been telling each other everything for ages, important and stupid, so it probably just slipped his mind. Hanging out with Iron Man all the time probably makes meeting superheroes less exciting.

Peter waited until his wound fully healed before Spider-Man paid you another visit. Your parents had just left to go out and you were locking the door behind them when he entered your room. When you returned, Spider-Man was sitting in your desk chair casually and from what you could tell, uninjured.

“Aren't you a little too healthy to be visiting me?” you smiled and sat on your bed, trying not to act like some kind of giggling idiot. Was this just a normal visit? Did he wanna see you? This was so exciting!

“Oh well you know I just… wanted to say thanks for your help so,” he held out a plastic bag, “thanks.”

You looked at him skeptically before taking it and looking inside. It was full of all kinds of your favorite snacks and foods and you just looked up in clear confusion, racking your brain for how he managed to nail your taste so perfectly.

“That, uh, Parker kid?” For some reason, he was putting on a deep voice now, “Yeah he mentioned you when I saw him last time. You know about the Stark thing, right? I asked him what kinda things you liked so I could say thanks,” he shrugged, trying to make it seem like no big deal. A grin broke out on your face and you resisted the urge to immediately text Peter. 

“You didn’t have to do this, really,” you moved to stand next to his spot in your chair, setting the bag on your desk and rummaging inside. Some kind of foot long sandwich, cookies, chips, and a few slightly healthier things you liked. You grabbed a pack of Oreos and ripped them open.

“Do I get a present after every few treatments? Like a Spider-Man reward card?” you laughed and offered him a cookie, which he gladly took.

“Depends on how good a job you do,” he teased, pulling his mask up over his nose and tossing the cookie in his mouth. You stared at his exposed face, watching him chew and wondering who was under the red spandex again. You turned to him and leaned forward on your knees to eye level, leaving a small gap between your faces. He stopped chewing.

“So how many treatments until I get to see what’s under the mask?” you whispered and a shiver raced up Peter’s spine.

The two of you had been this close before, but this time his brain was overloaded with shamelessly admiring every part of your face. Since you couldn’t see his face, you couldn’t see him blatantly admiring your lips or your eyes or how your hair fell, things usually reserved for brief moments when you weren’t looking, or when you’ve fallen asleep during study sessions. It took Peter a while to even process what you’d said to him. 

“T-The, the uh...” he swallowed his cookie, “the jury’s out...” With the mask pulled up, you could make out the flush of his cheeks near the bottom.

There was a long moment where you just stared into the lenses of his mask, unable to see how impossibly wide Peter’s eyes were on the other side. You wouldn’t just yank his mask off, right? You had to know how uncool that would be. He also took comfort knowing his reflexes were about 100x faster than yours and he’d definitely be able to stop you. Finally, you pushed your lips out in a pout and reached over, yanking his mask back down.

“Fine,” you sighed like you didn’t care, throwing yourself back on the bed. “Worth a shot.”

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief as quietly as possible. 

“So,” you laid on your stomach, giving Spider-Man your full attention and settling in for a long conversation, “Tell me about your webs.”


End file.
